1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing structure and an electronic device therewith for fixing an electronic component, and more specifically, to a fixing structure and an electronic device therewith for convenient assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the progress of technology, consumer electronic products have various functions. A common electronic product, such as a personal computer or a notebook computer, includes variety of internal electronic components so as to fit different requirements. However, the heat generated by the internal electronic components affects the stability and efficiency of the electronic product during operation. Hence, it is necessary to install a cooling device on a circuit board or on a casing of the electronic product, such as a conventional fan device, to reduce the temperature of the internal electronic components during operation, so that the electronic product can operate normally. The fan device is preferably to be assembled and disassembled easily and rapidly without tools, so that a user can conveniently maintain the fan device. However, the conventional fan device is often assembled with screws, and it results in inconvenience in disassembly and increase of cost. Therefore, it is an important issue to design a fixing structure of the fan device for easy assembly and disassembly with low cost.